


Campbell and Bill One-shots.

by CampbellB1994



Series: Campbell Series [12]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Burns, Campbell is 19, Domestic Fluff, Elvis Presley Songs, Fluff and Smut, Haircuts, M/M, Manic Episode, Masters is in his 40s, One Shot, Self-Harm, manic depression, music therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: This is basically for one-shots/story ideas that I don't feel fit in any of the stories.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: Campbell Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182233
Comments: 70
Kudos: 10





	1. Musical Therapy (Mature)

**Author's Note:**

> Age Ratings in Titles

“Let's twist again! Like we did last summer!” Campbell shouts, jumping around the living room. “Let’s twist again! Like we did last year!” He continues, spinning around a few times. “Campbell it’s getting late, come on now.” Bill comes in looking at the records on the floor, Campbell spinning around the room with a cooking spoon in his hand. “Come on Bill!” Campbell holds his arms out pulling Bill closer to him. “Come dance!” He starts hitting at his shoulder. “We’re dancing!” Campbell smiles. Bill holds onto the hand that Campbell was hitting himself with, turning so that he could pick up one of the records that were on the floor. “I think we should listen to this one.” Bill says, turning Campbell so that he could switch records. “But I liked this one!” Campbell shouts trying to get Bill’s hand out the way. “Come on now, let’s listen to this one.” Bill holds Campbell’s arms away from the record player and puts the needle on, classical music coming from it. “Bill this one’s boring.” Campbell taps at his head. “Let’s just listen to this song.” Bill pulls him into a hug gently swaying with the boy. “Look we can still dance to it.” Bill feels Campbell start to relax a little. “That’s it, just listen to the song.” Campbell rests his head on Bill’s shoulder. “This is much nicer isn’t it.” 

Bill lifts Campbell’s head up gently looking at the boy’s tired eyes. “It’s quite nice this music.” Campbell says, eyes flicking down to Bill’s lips. “Yeah, very relaxing.” Bill says resting his hand on the boy’s cheek as he leans in to kiss him. Campbell gasps a little at the contact before leaning in, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck to pull them closer together. Bill slides his hand down Campbell’s back, resting them on the boy’s lower back before moving them back so Campbell is pushed up against the wall with one of Bill’s hands above his head. “I’ve got the perfect song.” Bill moves away, sliding a hand to Campbell’s stomach as he finds the Elvis record, slipping it under the needle. “Oh Elvis.” Campbell smiles, moving Bill against him again, their lips connecting. “When you put your arms around me. I get a fever that’s so hard to bear.” The record player plays, Bill sliding a hand down to Campbell’s side making the boy moan. “Bill.” He says shakily, pushing the man backwards till he hits the sofa. “Sun lights up the daytime. Moon lights up the night.” The record continues, Bill turning them so Campbell falls lightly onto the sofa. “My Campbell.” Bill moans, sliding his hands down to Campbell’s zipper pulling it down. “Fuck.” Campbell moans as Bill moves his lips down to the boy’s neck. “What have I told you about swearing.” Bill hums against Campbell’s neck, his hand cupping Campbell through his underwear. 

“Step into these arms , where you belong. It feels so right, so right. How can it be wrong?” Campbell moans, scratching at Bill’s back as he thrusts into him. Bill’s lips brush over Campbell’s throat, nipping at it gently. “There’s something in the way you kiss. That makes me want to hold you tight.” Campbell’s toes curl in the material of the sofa, his back arching against it. “I know that nothing can’t be wrong. That feels so right.” Bill rests his head in Campbell’s chest, nipping at the boy’s collarbone. Campbell’s eyes flutter close, his nails scratching down Bill’s back. “Each time we touch, you thrill me so. It means so much, so much. I can’t let you go.” Campbell shivers, coming up to the edge. Bill moans, looking up to Campbell to catch his lips again. “This isn’t only for tonight. We’re going to love our whole life long.” Campbell whimpers, biting down on his lip as Bill hits the perfect spot. “‘Cause baby, if it feels so right. How could it be wrong?” Campbell upper body lifts, his fingers tugging at Bill’s hair as he cums. “Oh God.” Bill whispers, thrusting in once more before coming undone. “My Campbell.” He whispers into Campbell’s ear making the boy shiver. 


	2. Haircut (General)

“I think we will need to think about booking you a haircut.” Bill says brushing Campbell’s hair out of his face. “It’s fine.” Campbell says flicking his hair out of his eyes. “I’m going to book you a haircut this weekend when I’m off work.” Bill tells him seeing Campbell flinch a little. “I don’t like haircuts.” He frowns, laying down in the bed with his book. “They make me sit still and the scissors get too close to my face. Oh that electric thing is too noisy and it vibrates. I’ll just have long hair.” Campbell opens up his book, feeling the man lay down next to him. “It’ll be fine. They aren’t going to hurt you.” Bill tries to comfort watching as Cambell passes him the book. “Oh this is the new one. Bill opens up the book finding the page that Campbell had gotten too and started to read. “ I remember him looking round the cove and whistling to himself as he did so, and then breaking out in that old sea-song that he sang so often afterwards.” Campbell moves closer in, pushing his hair out of his face again. Bill smiles softly, wrapping his arm around Campbell, playing with the boy’s hair. “Maybe I will get a haircut.” Campbell says, closing his eyes softly as Bill continues to read to him. 

Campbell holds Bill’s hand a little tighter. “It’s okay, this is one of my good friends.” Bill says, opening the door, Campbell’s head flicking up as the bell rings. “It’s okay.” Bill whispers seeing his friend walk over. “Hiya Campbell, I’m Alex.” The man holds his hands out, Campbell high fiving it. “Oh okay.” Alex chuckles moving his hand back. “What chair do you want?” Campbell looks around before moving over to touch at some of the chairs before spinning the orange one a little bit. “So are we just doing a trim?” Alex looks over to Bill, letting Campbell play around with the combs and spray bottle. “Maybe if you could wash it too?” Bill says, looking as Campbell goes to grab the scissors, opening and closing them a few times. “They’ve got a plastic sleeve on them.” Alex reassures but takes them from Campbell anyway. “Right should we sit down over here and wash your hair?” Alex suggests tapping at one of the seats. “Do you want an orange gown too?” Campbell shakes his head sitting down in the chair. “I don’t want one.” Campbell says, sitting cross legged on the chair. “Okay we can do it without one.” Alex says, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. “Are you comfy like that?” Alex asks, Campbell looking over to Bill who was watching the two of them carefully. “Don’t get it in my eyes.” Campbell says, covering his face. “I won't, I promise.” 

Campbell flinches as the water hits his head. “Is it an okay temperature?” When Alex doesn’t get a response he runs it over his hands for a few seconds before going back to washing the boy’s hair, brushing his hand through it to get the tangles out. Campbell’s body tenses, he moves so that he sits on his bum with his knees up by his chest, Alex repositioning the basin so that his head stays above it and the water wouldn’t run down his back. “Are you okay?” Campbell nods, shoulders pulled up tense by the side of his head. Bill moves a chair over sitting next to him and brushing a hand down his shoulder. “Relax okay.” Bill says, Campbell turning as he hears Alex open the shampoo bottle. “It’s just this.” Alec squeezes a bit into his hand before passing the bottle down to Campbell. Campbell flicks the lid open and shut before bringing it to his nose. “It smells like strawberries.” Campbell smiles, showing Bill. “Oh yeah, it does smell very nice.” Campbell flinches as he feels some of the, now bubbly, shampoo in his ear. “Sorry.” Alex says, grabbing a towel and wiping it off. “Now if you look up it might be easier to keep it out your eyes.” Alex suggests, looking down at Campbell. “Why don’t you close your eyes, it’ll only be for a few moments.” Bill says, sliding a hand up to Campbell’s shoulder and squeezing it gently. “Okay.” Campbell says it's a little uncertain. 

“Do you want to read your book?” Bill asks, grabbing ‘Treasure Island’ out of his bag. “I want to know what’s happening.” Campbell says looking around to the tray full of hair cutting supplies. “Don’t worry, I can tell you what I’m doing.” Alex says, picking up a brush. Alex starts to brush through Campbell’s hair, making the boy tap his finger against the arm of the chair. “Ow.” Campbell exclaims when Alex pulls at a knot. “I’m sorry, one second.” Alex leans back over to the tray. “This should help with the knots.” Alex sprays the spot of hair before brushing through the spot again. “How much do you want cut off?” Alex looks at Campbell and then to Bill. “I think we just want enough off so that it’s not over his eyes and then just a little bit off the rest.” Bill says, looking down to Campbell. “Unless you wanted something else?” Campbell shakes his head. “I don’t want a haircut.” He pouts, standing up from the chair and repositioning so he is sat on the side of his knees. “I like my haircut.” He says, tapping the palm of his hand against his forehead. “I will try to be quick.” Alex says resting a hand on Campbell’s shoulder. “No electric thing?” Campbell says looking behind him at the hairdresser who looks to Bill. “He means the clippers.” Bill explains, Alex sits down on his stool. “No clippers. I’m just going to use scissors.” Alex shows them to Campbell. “I can stop whenever you want.” Alex says, taking the plastic covering off of the scissors. 

Campbell’s hand taps against the cover of the book as he shuffles to sit cross legged on the chair, Alex moving back to wait until he stops moving again before putting the scissors to his hair again. “Comfy?” Alex asks, grabbing the comb so that he could brush a few of the stray hairs onto the floor. “Are we done yet?” He asks, closing the book up and passing it to Bill. “I want to be done.” He says feeling his pent up energy build up, pulling himself up off the chair. “Campbell, it's not that much longer.” Bill says, looking over to Alex. “I’m sorry.” He says, Alex shrugs. “It’s alright. Did you want a lollipop?” Alex grabs a jar of lollipops showing them to Campbell. “Ooo a green one! Apple is the best flavour.” He says grabbing it and popping it into his mouth. “Campbell.” Bill says making the boy pull it out again. “Thank you Alex.” He says putting it back into his mouth. “Now are you comfortable facing this way?” Alex asks, turning the boy so they were facing each other. Campbell only nods, focused on the lollipop in his mouth. “Okay keep your head still.” Alex says, holding the bottom of Campbell’s chin softly, starting to cut Campbell’s fringe. “No.” Campbell complains, when a bit of hair falls down onto his shirt. “Okay, two more cuts.” Alex says, brushing the hair off of the boy’s shirt. “And all done.” Alex smiles, turning the chair to face Bill. “Is that okay?” Alex holds the mirror behind Campbell’s head. “That’s great thanks.” Bill says, brushing some hair off of Campbell’s shirt. 


	3. Two Sides, Same Coin (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Self Harm
> 
> I'd imagine this early into their relationship as Bill is still getting to know the rules of Campbell.

Campbell was still in bed when Bill had come back from the shops, he had gone to bed rather early and had not left since. “Campbell.” Bill sighs moving into the bedroom after having put the bags down. “It’s 1pm and you’ve not eaten anything.” Bill says, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting his hand on the boy’s back. “I know you aren’t asleep.” Bill says, moving a hand to the boy’s forehead taking his temperature. “And you aren’t sick.” Bill says, sliding his hand up and under the boy’s hoodie. Campbell whimpers, a tear sliding down his cheek as it escaped from his closed lids. Bill moves onto his side, cradling the boy to him. “We don’t have to do anything.” Bill whispers, trailing his fingers across the soft skin Campbell’s back. “We can just lay here.” Bill rests his head in the crook of Campbell’s neck leaving a soft gentle kiss. The two lay in silence, Bill moving his hand every so often or kissing Campbell softly when whimpers. “I’m sorry.” Bill whispers, moving the boy’s hair out of his face. “For shouting.” Bil kisses Campbell’s forehead. “You didn’t.” Campbell rolls over in Bill’s arms. “You didn’t shout.” He says, bottom lip quivering. “I need to be sorry.” Campbell says. “For not eating and being lazy.” Campbell moves his hand down to Bill’s thigh. “Don’t.” Bill takes hold of the hand and brings it to his lips. “You did nothing wrong.” Bill kisses Campbell’s hand softly. 

“Did you manage to get it all out?” Bill asks bringing a hand through Campbell’s wet hair checking to make sure he got all the shampoo out. Campbell shrugs slowly, body slumping into the man’s. “I made you some toast and eggs. You need to eat something today.” Bill brushes his fingers through Campbell’s hair and down his back. “No.” Campbell bites his lip making it bleed. “Don’t do that.” Bill says, brushing his finger over to wipe off the blood. He walks the two of them over to the kitchen table helping Campbell down onto the chair before pulling his chair next to the boy. Campbell rests his head against the wall. Bill picks up a bit of toast, pulling a bit off of it and passing it to the boy who just stares at it. “Just a little bit. Do you want some cocoa?” Campbell shakes his head, bringing the bit of toast to his mouth flinching as he takes a bite. “That’s good.” Bill squeezes the boy’s shoulder. “Good boy.” Bill stands kissing the top of the boy’s head before getting up to make his coffee. There was a knock on the door after he rests it on the table. “I’m going to get the door, that’s really hot don’t touch it.” Campbell looks lazily over at the door as he sees Bill opening it. The man smiled at whoever it was before starting a conversation. Campbell looks at the coffee mug and how the steam danced out of it. He felt an itching feeling in his arm as it looked between his wrist and the hot coffee. Before he even really knew what he was doing he felt a burning feeling in his arm as the hot coffee hit his wrist. His mouth was open from the pain but he couldn’t make any noise. “Campbell!” Bill runs over from where he was at the door grabbing the mug from the boy. 

“Put this around you.” Bill says, wrapping a blanket around the now shirtless boy. “Keep it away from the burn. Now can you walk over to the sink?” Campbell doesn’t move, his body feels numb. Bill stands up taking the washing bowl out of the sink and placing it under the boy’s arm before filling a jug with water. “This might sting a little.” Bill warns, keeping Campbell’s arm steady as he pours the water over the burn. He looked up to see if the boy was struggling with the sensation but he stayed still, sat watching what the older man was doing. “Keep it still.” Bill says searching through the drawer for some cling film. We are going to put this on it. “He rips a pit of placing it over the burn before sticking it down with medical tape. “Are you warm enough?” Campbell doesn’t react other than pulling the blanket further over him and Bill knew that he wasn’t going to get much out of the boy. He grabs the mug and drops it in the sink before starting to clean up the spilled coffee. “No one ever sees this bit.” Bill starts to talk to himself for comfort. “They think that the mania is bad.” He pulls himself up from the floor, taking the washing up bowl and jug over to the counter. “But at least you’re talking and for the most part happy.” He looks back at Campbell whose head was dipped. “No, the depressive part is much worse. It’s like you’re not even there.” Bill’s voice cracks a little bit. “Two sides of the same coin I guess.” 


	4. Campbell vs The Spider (General)

“Bill!” Campbell shouts. “Ah Bill come quick!” Bill looks up from his newspaper. “Campbell?” He shouts, folding it up and standing up from the sofa. “Bill! Please come quick! Please!” Bill runs into the bathroom to see Campbell standing on the toilet seat pointing at a spider in the bath. “Campbell.” Bill sighs, helping Campbell off the toilet seat. “I thought you were hurt, or there was danger.” Campbell points to the spider. “But I am in danger. Have you seen how big this thing is!” He shouts trying to jump back onto the toilet seat. “It’s just a spider.” Bill says, grabbing a glass and a bit of paper. “Bill don’t touch it, it’ll hurt you.” Campbell tries to pull Bill away. “Campbell, stop overreacting.” Bill catches the spider in the glass and lets it go out the window. “Can you stay and help me with my bath?” Campbell says, looking to Bill with puppy dog eyes. “I know you can take a bath on your own Campbell.” Bill tells him. “You don’t me. The spider is gone now.” Bill says, kissing Campbell before leaving the room. Campbell looks at the drain at the bottom of the bath. “What if it comes back?” He whimpers sitting down on the toilet seat. 

Bill looks up from his newspaper when Campbell comes in, Sparky in his arms. “Bill help please.” Campbell says, in his little voice. “Oh come here.” Bill puts his paper down and pulls Campbell closer to him. “Are you feeling cloudy?” Campbell nods, making grabby hands at Bill. “Help bath please?” Campbell pulls at Bill’s arm. “Bath please?” Bill sighs as he gets up. “Let me just put some stuff away and then I’ll come help you with the bath. “Okay.” Campbell says, shuffling off with Sparky in his arms. When he gets out of Bill’s view he drops Sparky with a smirk. “Good job Sparky. Now I can have a bath with Bill.” He rests the dragon against his pillow as Bill comes back in. “Help clothes please.” Campbell turns, trying to pull his jumper off but getting it stuck. “Did you get stuck?” Bill smiles, helping Campbell take the jumper off. “Sit down and I’ll take these off.” Campbell sits down as Bill pulls his jeans off. “Bath with you too?” Bill smiles, lifting the boy up. “Let’s get in the bath. Do you want bubbles?” Bill rests Campbell on the toilet seat as he turns the tap on. 

“I’ve got to go get some work done, will you be okay to go to bed by yourself?” Bill asks, helping the boy’s into his pyjamas. “Be okay.” Campbell says making grabby hands for Sparky. “Here we are.” Bill picks Sparky up from the floor and puts it in the boy’s arms. “Nu-night.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head. Campbell watches as Bill leaves the room and waits for the door of his office to close before he sits up and turns on the bedside lamp. “Do you want to read?” Campbell says, picking up his new book.  “It was a nice day. All the days had been nice. There had been rather more than seven of them so far, and rain hadn't been invented yet.” Campbell starts to read, brushing his hand over Sparky’s arm. “Campbell?” Bill pokes his head around the door to see the boy and his dragon sitting together with the book. “Oh how adorable. Did you want me to read?” Bill sits down next to them. “It’s okay, I like reading out loud.” Campbell says before catching himself. “I mean. Read book please.” Bill takes the book from Campbell with a smile. “You were never feeling cloudy were you? Just wanted a bath with me?” Campbell tries to hide his face in Bill’s chest. “Very clever, I applaud you.” Bill smirks pulling the boy into him. 


	5. Holiday (General)

“This is nice.” Campbell sighs, putting his bags on the bed. “Yeah, it was a good find but Libby is good at that sort of thing.” Bill says, sitting down on the bed. “Lib and the kids should be here soon.” Bill sighs, laying back on the bed with a yawn. “Long drive.” Campbell lays on his side, looking at the man. “Yeah it was.” Bill sighs softly, wrapping his arm around the boy and pulling him closer. “Hello!” They both sit up from the bed when Lib and the kids come in. “Hiya you two!” Bill stands up so that he can hug his two kids. “Hi Campbell!” Johnny says with a smile. “Go on you two.” Libby says with a smile, watching as them and Campbell go to hang out in the garden. “I can’t believe you.” Libby tells Bill, starting to unpack the shopping bags on the island. “Did you really need to bring that boy with you?” Bill stands on the other side of the island. “I brought him because I love him and we are together.” Bill argues, helping to put the food away. “How is it that you were the worst father to your own kids but then this 19 year old comes in and you are father of the year all of a sudden.” She waves her arm, shaking up the Pepsi. “Evolution Lib.” She sighs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you ever even care about us?” Bill groans. “I don’t want to start this with you again?” Bill starts to walk off and over to the garden. “Did you ever care about us?” Libby says again, a little more stern this time. “Yes! Of course I did!” Bill shouts, looking over to the children, worried that they’d hear yet another fight. “Don’t feed me that Bill. I'm sick of the lies. Okay, I’ve been in the dark far too long.” Bill notices that the kids look over, Campbell’s nose stuck in his book still. “I’m going outside before we ruin another family trip.” Bill storms off into the garden sitting next to Campbell on the garden chair. 

“Should I get dad in for dinner?” Johnny asks, looking out the door to see Bill still laid in the hammock. “Your father is sulking like a child. Let him be.” Libby says putting the plates on the table, biting her tongue as she puts a serving in front of Campbell. “Thank you.” He smiles starting to dig in. “If Bill does come to his senses, the leftovers are in the fridge.” Libby says looking over to Campbell who swallows, poking his fork around his plate. It was his fault in a way. “He’ll probably come in later, we had lunch pretty late.” Campbell tells her just so that there wasn’t silence. “Well that was his fault wasn’t it? He knew that dinner would be early but goes and eats anyway.” Libby says before taking another mouthful of food. “I can wash up.” Campbell offers, moving his fork around the food. “Do you not like it?” Libby asks and Campbell is quick to shake his head. “No it’s lovely.” He says, twisting the spaghetti around his fork. “Can I get down?” Johnny asks, placing his fork onto his plate. “Go brush your teeth and get into your pyjamas please.” She says, watching both kids get down. Campbell biting his cheek, the tension in the room building.

“Bill, did you want to get to bed now?” Campbell asks walking down to the end of the garden to the man in the hammock. “Bill?” Campbell taps the man’s shoulder to see that he was asleep. “Oh okay.” Campbell whispers, steading the hammock before pulling himself up and into it. “No Lib.” Bill mumbles before feeling Campbell wrap his arms around the man. “It’s me.” Campbell whispers with a smile. Bill mutters something before pulling Campbell closer. “Should we go inside?” He asks a little while later but the boy shakes his head. “You look so peaceful. And look at these stars.” Campbell smiles, pointing up to the sky. Bill shuffles a little so that his arm was under Campbell’s back. “I used to know all of the constellations, Joe taught them to me.” Campbell says, focusing on a few stars. “I think that’s the big dipper?” Campbell says, moving to rest his head on Bill’s chest, the man smiling. “Go back to sleep if you want.” The boy says, looking up at him again. 


	6. Back Again Pt 1 (Teen)

“To wind down the show I want you to sit back, relax and Let it be.” Campbell says, playing the last record as he takes his headphones off and spinning around in his chair to see Bill watching him. “Good show.” He says, smiling gently at the boy. “Yeah, that one felt good.” Campbell stretches, turning and giving Eddie a thumbs up as the song comes to an end. “I talked with your therapist.” Campbell sighs, grabbing a mug of cocoa before sitting down at one of the sofas. “Do we have to talk about that?” He taps his fingers against the mug. Bill sits down next to the boy, looking at him. “I’m not going to go home yet am I?” Bill shakes his head, slipping his hand into Campbell’s. “The three weeks might turn to a few more weeks. They don’t think that you are safe to come home yet.” Campbell takes a sip from the lukewarm cocoa before leaning his head against the sofa and closing his eyes. “It wasn’t even that bad. Like I’ve had so many manic episodes and I didn’t have to come back here.” Bill brushes his thumb over the bandage wrapped about Campbell’s hand. “You are only here because you have to be.” Bill looks up at the clock before pulling his arm around Campbell and in turn the boy closer to him. “I’ll have to go soon.” 

Campbell flinches as the doctor unwraps his bandage. “Let’s see how this is healing.” Campbell looks away as the dried blood is revealed. “So take me through it again. What exactly did you do?” Campbell sighs, looking off into the distance somewhere. “I already told you.” He bites his bottom lip, feeling the tears trying to emerge. “Well I’d like to just see where you are at with understanding what really happened. When you first came in you were a little confused.” The doctor explains, looking at the wrist. “I was climbing… uh on the thing.” Campbell closes his eyes trying to remember. “I was climbing on the counter and I-.” He winces as the doctor starts to examine the wrist. “Why were you climbing on the counter?” He asks, turning so he could get a wipe to take the dry blood off. “I don’t… um.” Campbell bites his lips, free hand tapping on his knee. “I wanted to get… what’s it called?” He starts to get stressed out, a tear sliding down his face. “I wanted to get the thing… that ah. God.” The boy grits his teeth, hitting at his head. “It’s okay. We will try again next week.” The doctor says, grabbing a new bandage. “Now the cut has healed enough that we can now focus on that break.” Campbell shivers. “It’s going to be fine and I bet you’ll be glad to minimise the pain.” The doctor grabs the stuff to make the cast. “What colour do you want?” Campbell shrugs before muttering. “Orange.” under his breath. 

“Campbell.” Fergus nudges the boy looking at the dazed boy sitting on the bed. “Campbell, I’m gonna escape. Do you want anything?” Campbell sees the man’s hand wave in front of his face. “My home with Bill.” Campbell says, sniffling. “I’ll see what I can do. Alright bud?” Fergus squeezes the boy’s shoulder before grabbing some things. Campbell only nods, looking back down to his crossed legs on the bed. “Okay.” Fergus smiles gently, leaving the room. “We’re playing cards if you want to join?” Campbell hears Francine’s voice, biting his lip. “I think you should join us. Rosalie has disinfected all the cards so they are a little faded but it’s still gonna be fun.” Francine tries again. “Eddie has left us some cake from his friend’s birthday party.” Campbell nods a little numbly. “It’s only another week and Bill’s coming tomorrow again.” Francine says, watching as the boy gets up from his sitting position. “It’ll be fun. Let’s go.” Francine smiles, walking down the hallway to the dayroom next to Campbell. 


	7. Back Again Pt 2 (Teen)

“Let’s go through it again before you see the discharge team.” Bill says, covering Campbell’s hands in his. “What were you doing which led to you being hurt?” Campbell swallows, biting his lip. “Take your time.” Bill brushes his thumb over the top of the boy’s hand. “I was climbing on the counter.” He looks up to Bill who nods. “And what were you trying to get?” Campbell taps his fingers against his knee. “I wanted to get…” Campbell closes his eyes, a little frustrated at himself; Bill catching the boy’s arm before he can start hitting his head. “Breathe.” Bill whispers, pulling the boy closer to him. “Take a breath and then try again.” Campbell nods, taking a few deep breaths before looking up at Bill. “I wanted to get… cereal!” Campbell smiles, sitting up and looking to Bill with wide eyes. “Is that right?” Bill nods softly. “Okay and when you went to pick up the cereal, what happened?” Campbell shakes his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” The boy says, voice breaking. “I know you don’t bubba.” Bill pulls Campbell in close again, kissing the top of his head. “But it is something we will have to do so we can get you out of here and back home.” Bill hums against the boy’s slightly matted hair that was usually so soft. He wanted to ask if he’d been showering but wanted to focus on the important matter. “What happened after the cereal?” Campbell takes a shaky breath. 

Campbell’s eyes follow the doctor carefully as he sits down at his office chair and unlocks his computer. “Right, as you know this is phase one of three of the discharge process. I will be examining your arm and general physical health then the therapist will come in and then finally administration will. Sound okay?” Campbell nods, feeling a little numb if he were being honest. “Let’s have a look at this.” The doctor slides over and takes a gentle hold of Campbell’s arm. “How’s the pain been?” Campbell only shrugs, they’d drugged him up enough that even if he were feeling excruciating pain he wouldn’t know. “Still liking the orange?” Campbell nods. “Alright wiggle those fingers for me.” Campbell wiggles the fingers, flinching at the slight pain. “That’s good, you can stop now.” The doctor slides his chair back over to the computer. “Okay I think your arm should be fine as long as it is kept in the cast. Let me grab a few things and we can go ahead and start your general examination.” 

After the doctor had finished his examination a lady walked in. “I’m going to do your mental health check and go over that story again.” She smiles softly, looking directly at Campbell. “So can you tell me what happened?” She leans forward slightly, arms resting on knees. “Okay, um.” Campbell runs through the story quickly before looking at her. “I was climbing onto the counter because I wanted some cereal.” She writes a few things down before looking up again. “When I opened the cupboard to get the cereal I noticed that that’s where Bill hid the knives.” She nods, looking to him with gentle eyes. “How did you get the injury?” She asks, making the boy swallow. “Well during the manic episode.” She stops him. “Which was that evening. Correct?” Campbell nods. “Bill was in his study. I was feeling manic, looking around like crazy and then I remembered about the knives.” Campbell pauses looking to the lady who offers him a nod of reassurance. “I had this really itchy feeling, like along here.” The boy brushes his hands over his hands and wrists. “And when I remembered about those knives. I just knew, I just needed to get the itchy feeling out.” Campbell bites his lip. “You are doing great.” The therapist reassures. “So I go to climb back on the counter like I did earlier, but this time when I grabbed the knife.” He pauses taking a deep breath in and out. “When I grabbed the knife.” The boy closes his eyes. “I went to shuffle back and fell. My body fell back and against the carpet, my arm hitting the edge of the counter on the way down, the knife flipped and well did this.” Campbell motions to his wrist. 

“I need you to stay here okay?” Isabel says, watching one of the nurses lead him over to the front desk, suitcase in hand. “Bill!” Campbell shouts trying to run over. “Stay there.” Bill tells him, holding a hand up slowly. “I want to go home.” Campbell whumpers. “You are going home, just need to do a few last minute things.” Isabel explains, shaking her head when Stuart looks over at Campbell. “Right we need your card and the form that the doctor and therapist gave you.” Campbell takes some stuff out of his pocket. “And can I just get you to look at these items in the bag you came in with and make sure everything is still there.” Campbell looks at the plastic bag with his keys, rubix cube and a few coins. “Yeah that’s everything.” He says, grabbing it and looking from Isabel to Bill. “One more thing.” She pushes a bit of paper over the table. “Sign there and there.” Campbell picks the pen up from the desk and signs the two bits of paper. “And we are all done.” Isabel smiles, stapling a few bits of paper together. “Bill!” Campbell shouts, running over and hugging the man. “I’ve got you.” Bill soothes, pressing his lips against the boy’s forehead. “I’m not letting you go again.” Bill says, rubbing the boy’s back gently as he whimpers. “Let’s take you home.” 


	8. Not Like This (Teen)

“Campbell listen to me.” Bill holds a hand up, keeping his distance from the boy who shakes his head crying. “Listen to me, breathe.” Bill tries to move forward a little bit more, keeping his gaze carefully on Campbell. “Can you give me that?” He asks, leaning forward to try and grab the handle of the knife. “No Bill.” Campbell cries out, shaking his head. “You don’t need it. Give it to me please.” Bill brushes a thumb over the back of Campbell’s hand, making his fingers relax. “I need it.” Bill steps back as Campbell waves his arm around. “Hey, hey let’s not do that.” Bill tries again. “I need it.” He grips the knife with both hands now. “What do you need it for?” Bill plays along, trying to move forward once again. “I need it for me.” The knife shakes in his hands as he turns it around. “Campbell.” Bill moves his hand forward and grips the handle pulling it from Campbell and dropping it onto the floor behind him. “I need it.” Campbell falls to his knees trying to crawl to grab the knife. “Hey, hey. Calm down.” Bill moves to sit cross legged on the floor and pulls the boy closer to him. “I need it please.” Campbell lazily moves his arms to try and reach the knife. “Shh it’s fine.” Bill soothes, moving the knife away from the two of them. 

About an hour later Campbell finally lost his energy and was slumped against Bill’s chest, breathing slowly and ,for the first time in a while, controlled. “Now what got you in such a state?” Bill asks, brushing his hand softly up and down the boy’s back. Campbell shakes his head lazily, keeping his eyes closed as he sinks into the man’s body further. At this point Bill’s back was aching from sitting like this for so long, he will be the first to admit that he is not the youngest, but he stayed like this because Campbell was calm. “I don’t want to be here anymore, not like this.” Campbell manages to say, although only just audible, a few minutes later. “What was that?” Bill looked down a little shocked, yes Campbell’s depressive states got bad but never like this. “What’s the point in life if it’s like this? If I’m like I am.” Campbell’s tone was so empty it terrified the man. “I’m going to take you to look at something.” Bill says pulling himself up off the floor with the boy still wrapped around him. “No Bill.” Campbell whines, pulling his arms and legs tighter around the man. “Just come look.” He sits down on the end of the bed, shuffling back so that Campbell could sit between his legs. “Look up. At the mirror.” Bill instructs, brushing a gentle hand up and down the boy’s arm. Campbell shivers a little before looking up. “Look at who's looking back; a beautiful, perfectly broken, smart young man.” Bill says, kissing Campbell softly at the back of his neck. 

“ I winked at my own littleness, as people do at their own faults.” Bill reads, brushing his fingers down the side of Cambell’s face and down to his neck before bringing them back up and repeating the process again. “I think we should leave it there.” Bill says, going to close the book when he sees Campbell’s hand slide against the pages. “More… please.” Campbell begs, a large yawn separating the two of the words. “We will read more after you sleep.” Bill kisses the top of the boy’s head softly. “We’ve had a busy afternoon.” He closes the book and rests it on the nightstand before laying the both of them down on the bed. “Cuddles?” Campbell asks, resting his chin on Bill’s chest. “Of course.” The man smiles softly, not wanting to let go of his Campbell in fear of anything from tonight being repeated. He had managed to hide all the knives and a few of the sharper forks. “Bad brain.” Campbell grumbles hitting his head after an attempt to close his eyes. “Hey, what have I said. We have to be gentle with our brain, even when it’s bad.” Bill grabs the boy’s wrist softly, kissing the palm before moving it down by his side. “Now let’s cuddle and go to sleep.” Bill suggests as he rests his lips against Campbell’s forehead who yawns very loudly again before properly settling down. 


	9. Rules of Campbell (General)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in modern day hence the working from home and zoom calls.  
> Zoom Calls Version 1

“Remember what I said, Campbell. I’m working in my study all day but if you really do need me then you can knock on the door.” Bill says as he gets up after breakfast, brushing the hair out of the boy’s eyes and kissing his forehead. “Don’t forget about your report for your therapist before you watch the tv.” Bill grabs his coffee from the side before leaving to go into his study. “Bill?” Campbell follows him to the door. “I’ve got to do some work. I’ll be back out for lunch okay.” Bill tells Campbell. “Why don’t you go do your report, I’ll be back out by the time you are done.” Bill kisses Campbell before watching him walk back to the table. “Right.” Bill opens the door to the study and sits down at his desk, opening up a tab on his computer. Campbell stands back up from the table, walking around the kitchen and away from his therapy notebook. “Bill!” Campbell shouts, leaning around the door to try and see if Bill would open the door. “Bill.” He tries again but again the door doesn’t open. Campbell sighs, walking back to the sofa and bounces his leg. “No tv yet.” He mutters under his breath looking to the remote.

“So I think what is best is if we can work out what patients we can see like this and those that will need to be seen in person.” Bill tells Virginia, who was on the other side of the zoom call, as he hears the door open. He keeps focused on the screen, writing something into a word document before looking back to Virginia. “What are we doing about emergency patients. Are we still…” She pauses as Campbell walks in and sits down in Bill’s lap, wrapping an arm around the man’s neck and resting his head on Bill’s shoulder. “Do you need to go?” The woman asks but Bill shakes his head. “He won’t be a problem. What were you saying?” Bill rests a hand on the boy’s back, now noticing that Sparky was in between the two of them in the arm that was dangling. “Um, are we still redirecting the emergency patients to a different hospital?” Virginia asks, hearing how Campbell was whimpering slightly. “Bill it’s okay if you need to go sort Campbell out.” Virginia says again, though Bill didn’t seem too bothered by Campbell’s noises. “First rule of Campbell, if he wants you to do something he’ll let you know. All he wants right now is comfort.” He explains to Virginia as they carry on the meeting. 

Campbell was asleep by the time that the meeting was finished. “I know we are finished with all this business talk but I’m quite intrigued with these rules of Campbell.” The woman points out, smiling gently as Bill helps the boy reposition himself as he was starting to slip. “Okay, second rule of Campbell.” Bill starts, catching Sparky as he falls from Campbell’s hand. “If Sparky is around we’ve got a cloudy Campbell on our hands. Which leads to the third rule; don’t take sparky away or lose him.” Bill waited so that he could demonstrate it to her. Campbell’s arm moves out making a grabby hand. “Sparky?” He cries out, Bill shushing him as he moves the stuffed dragon into the boy’s hands. “See.” Virginia nods, grabbing a notebook and writing them down. “I can keep going.” Bill chuckles, reaching out so he can take a drink from his mug. Virginia looks up, waiting for the man to continue, with her pen poised. “Let me see, fourth rule of Campbell, the cocoa. Two parts hot chocolate powder and one part ovaltine and although it is an easy way to get him to do something it shouldn’t be the first resort.” Bill says, bouncing his knee slightly. “So you’ve basically written a Campbell handbook?” Virginia points out, closing her notebook. “I guess I have. You learn a lot in a year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 2 will be coming in a week or so.  
> The first paragraph will be the same.


	10. Just Being Helpful (Teen)

Campbell sneezes loudly, his body recalling into itself as he hears Bill chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” Campbell asks, sneezing again but this time louder. “I’m just thinking back to when you said that nothing bad would happen if you didn’t wear your coat in the rain.” Bill says, pulling Campbell closer to him. “This isn’t a cold.” Campbell sniffles, scrunching up his face to try and stop himself from sneezing. “Don’t hold in a sneeze, it’s bad for you.” Bill tickles Campbell making him sneeze. “Bill!” Campbell complains, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I’m going to look after you.” Bill kisses the boy’s head. “Why don’t you take a nice warm bath whilst I make you some cocoa?” Campbell nods but makes no move to let go of Bill. “Why don’t you take Sparky and go run a bath? Don’t put him in the bath though. Sparky’s are not made for the bath.” Bill tells him, passing Sparky to Campbell before moving both of them off of the bed. “Please don’t put too much bubble mix in the bath you.” Bill smiles, ruffling the boy’s hair as he runs to the bathroom, swinging Sparky by his side. 

“Take these please.” Bill places two chewable paracetamol on the table as Campbell finishes his cocoa. “I’m fine now.” Campbell says, his voice becoming higher as he tries to hold in another sneeze. “Campbell, what have I told you?” Bill says, adding a multivitamin gummy to the mix as well. “Take them and then we can find a movie to watch.” Bill tells him as he goes to take a sip from his coffee. “What are we going to watch?” Campbell says, playing with the pills in his hands. “Nothing at this rate. Open your mouth.” Campbell opens his mouth, Bill placing the pills in it as well as a bit of biscuit. “How difficult was that?” Bill sighs, looking at the boy who was smiling at something in the distance. Bill moves off into the distance and not seeing anything. “You are a crazy boy.” Bill chuckles drinking the rest of his coffee. “Do you want to watch Peter Pan?” Campbell asks, looking over into the distance again. “Can we go outside?” Campbell asks before he sneezes again. “Let’s stay inside today and yeah let’s watch Peter Pan.” 

A few days later Campbell woke up before Bill, his cold was gone and he wanted to give Bill a day of not having to do anything. “Come back to bed.” Bill mutters, feeling Campbell slip out of bed. “I need the loo.” Campbell tells the man, turning and kissing Bill’s hand. Instead of going to the loo Campbell sneaks off into the kitchen with plans of making Bill coffee and breakfast. “Right, this is hot.” Campbell mutters to himself as a reminder as he pours the coffee. “Campbell?” Bill stretches, walking out to the kitchen after chucking a t-shirt on. “I’m making breakfast.” Campbell tells him, pouring two bowls of cereal. “And you made me coffee, that’s great.” Bill says going to pick up the mug when Campbell stops him. “Let me be helpful.” Campbell picks up the mug and brings it to Bill’s mouth. “Campbell.” Bill smirks before taking a shaky sip of the coffee. “Go sit down.” Campbell says as he brings over the cereal. “You haven’t got milk?” Bill notices as Campbell picks up some of Bill’s cereal. “Let me help you.” 

“Campbell I can brush my teeth by myself.” Bill says, sighing as the boy takes the toothbrush from him. “I’m just being helpful.” Campbell says moving the toothbrush to push against Bill’s lips. The man grabs it, holding it in the air so Campbell couldn’t get it. “I want to look after you Bill. Like you look after me.” Campbell explains, jumping to try and grab the toothbrush. “That’s very sweet.” Bill rests a hand on Campbell’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go wait on the bed and then you can help me out?” Bill says watching the boy smile happily. “Off you go my sweet boy.” Bill says, Campbell jumping onto the bed pulling his shirt off and shorts. “That’s it.” Bill praises, speech muffled as he brushes his teeth. “Sparky you’ve got to go somewhere else for now.” Campbell picks up Sparky and sits him on the chest of drawers, facing out the window. “You sure you’re in the right headspace for this?” Bill asks, starting to worry about the way Campbell was talking to Sparky. “Yeah I just don’t wanna be watched.” Campbell says, laying back down onto the bed. “Can I help you please?” Campbell asks, watching Bill carefully as the man moves onto the bed next to the boy. “Come over here then.” Bill says, pulling Campbell to sit in his lap. 


	11. Paging Dr Masters (Mature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in modern day hence the working from home and zoom calls  
> Zoom Calls version 2

“Remember what I said, Campbell. I’m working in my study all day but if you really do need me then you can knock on the door.” Bill says as he gets up after breakfast, brushing the hair out of the boy’s eyes and kissing his forehead. “Don’t forget about your report for your therapist before you watch the tv.” Bill grabs his coffee from the side before leaving to go into his study. “Bill?” Campbell follows him to the door. “I’ve got to do some work. I’ll be back out for lunch okay.” Bill tells Campbell. “Why don’t you go do your report, I’ll be back out by the time you are done.” Bill kisses Campbell before watching him walk back to the table. “Right.” Bill opens the door to the study and sits down at his desk, opening up a tab on his computer. Campbell stands back up from the table, walking around the kitchen and away from his therapy notebook. “Bill!” Campbell shouts, leaning around the door to try and see if Bill would open the door. “Bill.” He tries again but again the door doesn’t open. Campbell sighs, walking back to the sofa and bounces his leg. “No tv yet.” He mutters under his breath looking to the remote.

“I’ve got the plans for reopening the surgery that I can send to you, there’s the pages and pages of risk assessment.” Virginia tells Bill as the door to the study opening. “That must’ve been a pain to fill out.” Bill says, rolling his chair back a little as Campbell sits on his lap. “Campbell.” Bill moved his hand onto the boy’s back as he felt that the boy was hard. “Daddy please, it’s been too long.” Campbell bites his lip, leaning down to kiss Bill’s neck. “I’ll call you back Bill.” Virginia says, clearing her throat as she hangs up. “What was that?” Campbell tries to turn to look behind him. “Shh it’s nothing, let daddy take care of you bubba.” Bill moves the boy’s face back to him. “Let me look after you.” Bill whispers connecting their lips. Campbell whimpers as Bill moves the boy’s legs around his waist. “Let’s go to the bedroom.” Bill says, Campbell shaking his head. “Right here.” Campbell says, nuzzling his face into Bill’s shoulder. “Okay my boy.” Bill says, rubbing Campbell’s back with one hand whilst using his other to take off the boy’s shirt. “You’re okay.” Bill soothes, kissing along Campbell’s bare shoulder and to his neck. “Sit up a sec.” Bill says, patting the boy’s bum gently so that he could pull down his trousers and shuffle Campbell’s down. 

Bill helps Campbell dress again, his body gone limp from tiredness and overwhelment. “Lift your arm up.” Bill whispers, helping Campbell’s arm through his sleeve. “Daddy.” Campbell whimpers, trying to rest his head back down onto Bill’s chest. “One more thing.” Bill says, leaning over to grab his water bottle from the side of his desk. “Drink this.” Bill says as he guides the straw into the boy’s mouth. “Take a drink.” Bill encourages, rubbing circles into his back. “That’s it, good boy.” Bill smiles, shuffling his chair forward and calling Virginia again, scratching at Campbell’s shoulder to encourage him to sleep. “Sorry about that.” Bill says, Virginia’s eyes flick between Bill and Campbell, then back again but says nothing. “No problem, I’m surprised that one of my kids hasn't run into a meeting yet. Working from home comes with this type of thing.” Bill smiles gently, hearing Campbell’s small noises as he shuffles to make himself comfy again. “So risk assessment, what are the main issues that are popping up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was originally going to have some smut but haven't been in the right mindset to write that kind of thing. Hope this version is just as good.


End file.
